Forbidden Love
by fa212354
Summary: I was running down the sidewalk, scared. I feared for Bella. I heard the phonecall, I knew what was going to happen. I looked to make sure Jasper was at my side. A rewrite of Twililght, with a Twist
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

Prologue

Fa212354: Hello there!! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Criticism is recommended. So please review, but you don't have to. Now I would like to introduce you to Marko. (AKA, my Disclaimer Girl)

Marko: I heard that!-pouts-

Fa212354: Don't take it personally Marko, but no one else wanted to do it.

Marko: Fine. _**Disclaimer:**_** Fa212354 does NOT own Stephenie Meyer's totally awesome story Twilight, its characters, and its awesome plot.**

Fa212354: Thank you disclaimer lady... I mean Marko.

Marko: Hmph-pouting in a corner-

Fa212354: Now on with the story!

Mom drove us to the airport, while crying. Mom parked the car in one of the open spots, and turned to us. I smiled at her, trying to calm her down. Bella got out and grabbed her stuff, while I sat in the car staring at Mom. I looked down at my watch, we had just enough time to get to the gate in time. Reluctantly, I got out and grabbed my bags. Mom got out too, acting like she was going with us. "Bye Mom, I'll talk to you as soon as we get there." I said as I turned to give her a hug.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you as soon as we get there." Bella promised.

"You guys don't have to do this you know. You guys can stay here." Mom pleaded.

"Look at it this way, you can spend some time with Phil. Plus, we need to spend some time with Charlie anyways." I said, still trying to cheer her up.

"I guess... but if anything happens, call. Promise?" Mom said.

"Yes!" Bella and I said in unison.

"But for now we have to go or we'll be late getting on the plane." I said, hugging her one more time. But Mom just shook her head. Bells and I headed to the gate, looking back every once in a while to make sure she was okay. She would be fine with Phil anyways. Since we were little, our parents have been divorced. Of course Charlie, our dad, never got over her. And you could tell by the way he has pictures of her all over his walls. They were married at a young age, and had us also at a young age.

Once on the plane, we left the sunny Phoenix, and began our new journey at rainy Forks. Bella and I decided that Mom should spend some time with by her self, so we said we would move to Forks to stay with Charlie. Although Bells helped make the decision, she absolutely hates Forks. She hates the rain, the green, and the fishing. But I love it there, it's so peaceful and quiet. It makes you feel safe and like nothing bad could ever happen.

Bella and I are twins, but you could never tell by just looking at us. Bella has waist-length, brown hair. She's quiet, but if you get her talking, she won't stop. She's also very curious, so I'd watch out if I were you. But I on the other hand, am very different from her. Well, at least in my looks. I have shoulder-length, black hair. No one in my family has black hair, so I don't now where I got it from. Like Bells, I'm also very quiet, but I'm not as curious. I also don't have friends, and I never have. Bella was always the one that had the friends. But, I have Bella as a friend, so that's enough for me.

We landed in Seattle, and got on another plane for Port Angeles. Once we landed in Port Angeles, we could see the green. It wasn't everywhere, but it will be once we reach Forks. Charlie was waiting by the cruiser for us. Charlie was Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Bells and I saved money to buy a car here, so we wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser. "Hey Bells, it's good to see you" he said as he gave her a one-armed hug.

"You too." Bella said.

"And how are you Sam?" he said as he gave me a big bear hug. I was always the to go fishing with him while Bella stayed back. Charlie and I were buds. He was the only one besides Bella that I actually talked to for advice, or about my problems.

"I'm great Dad. How have you been holding up?" I asked him.

"Great!"

We put our bags in the car, and got in. It would take about an hour to get to Forks.

"I found a good car for you guys. It's a truck, an old one, but it runs great. You shouldn't have any problem with it." Charlie said.

"How much does it cost?" Bells asked.

"Um...well I already bought it for you, you know, as a homecoming gift." He responded.

"You didn't have to do that Dad. We had money you know." I said from the backseat.

"Well, I just wanted you guys to have a good time while you're here. Plus, it wasn't a big deal." He said while blushing. We finally arrived at Charlie's house, and unpacked our stuff. The house was pretty much the same, but our cribs were gone and replaced by a bed. My room had a desk in it. On the desk was a small printer. I smiled. I'd have to thank Charlie later. I got out my laptop and plugged it in with the million cables provided, and turned it on. I e-mailed Mom a quick paragraph about the trip, and then decided I should unpack my stuff.

After putting my million clothes in my dresser, I headed downstairs. Charlie was in the living room a watching a game, and Bells was no where to be found. Deciding I was tired from the trip, I went in the living room to tell Charlie good night. Being to busy to listen he just shook his head. Guys and their stupid games. I went to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. When the water got cold, I got out and brushed my teeth. Once I was ready for bed, I went into Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed folding some clothes. "Hey, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"Alright, 'night Sam." She said. I went to my room and got in the bed. I just lied there until sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Fa212354: Okay..._**Sorry**_ for taking soooooo long. But lucky for you, I am not going to talk on and on and on... Yeah, well you get the point. So, here is the disclaimer.

Marko: Fa212354 does NOT own Twilight.

Chapter 1

I awoke to Bella shaking me and saying that we were going to be late if we didn't hurry up. At first I really thought we were late, but then I remembered that Bella wanted to go early so we could find our way around. I reluctantly sat up in my bed as Bella threw some clothes at me. I carefully picked up a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and some jeans. For some reason, I was _not_ looking forward to starting at a new school.

I got dressed, and combed through my hair. I wasn't set on looking my best today. When I came out of the bathroom that all three of us shared, Bella's face went dark. "You aren't actually going to wear that, are you?" She said.

"Yeah, so." I replied, trying to avoid conversation.

"Sam, why don't you, for once, look your best." She said

"We're going to be late, if you keep fussing about this." I stated, and turned to grab my bag. I heard her groan, and I knew I had won that one.

We both grabbed a breakfast bar, and headed out the door. Once outside, Bella stopped. I predicted it was because of the car. It was a red, faded red actually, truck that had round fenders. I didn't like it at first, but I suddenly got used to it. I could tell that Bella loved it, because her eyes lit up just like a child's does when they get some candy.

We locked the house up, and climbed into the truck. It was warm in the truck, and looked like someone spent a while cleaning it. It smelled faintly of tobacco and gasoline, with a hint of peppermint. I sat there as Bella drove, and looked out the window. When it got too quiet for me, I turned the knob on the radio, and, to my surprise, it worked. That thing was probably 60 years old.

We finally found the school, and parked in a spot close to the office. The spot was probably for the teachers, but we were new, so we didn't know. We raced to the door of the office, and went in. As soon as we got in, we were warm. The office was small, had a waiting area with chairs and orange carpet. There was plants everywhere, and I was starting to wonder if it was too green here. Behind the counter was a red-haired lady wearing a purple outfit. I walked up to the counter, just as she looked up. "Can I help you?" She said.

"I'm Samantha Swan, and this," I pointed to Bella,"Is Isabella Swan. It's our first day here." I told her. As soon as she heard our names her eyes lit up.

"Of course!" She said as she grabbed a file and started to dig through it until she found something she wanted. "Here is your guys' schedules, and a map for the school. I hope you girls will like it here in Forks." We smiled back as we grabbed our schedules and map.

We went back to our truck and drove around to find a parking spot. By the time we came out, the school had filled with cars and students. As Bella drove, I read out our schedules to her. Luckily, we had most of the same classes together. All of our classes before lunch were the same, but after lunch we had different classes. That's good, I thought to myself. I'm not about to spend my time alone at this school.

We finally found a spot and parked. Bella was looking at the map real hard, and she stuffed it in her bag. "Lets go." She said. I hopped out of the car and followed Bella to our class.

When we found our class, we walked in and saw that people were putting their coats on the rack. I copied, and put Bella's up too. I walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip I was supposed to have all of my teachers sign. Bella did the same, but turned red when he gawked at her. Luckily he put us in the back of the classroom. That way no one could see us. Once we were seated, the bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. The teacher, I suddenly forgot his name, cleared his throat and started to talk.

I didn't pay attention to anything he said, and I grabbed the map out of Bella's bag and looked it over. Next to me, Bella was talking to this kid that had really bad acne, and oily hair. They were talking about Phoenix, and how Bella didn't look tan. I sighed. This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Fa212354: I'm trying to update as fast as possible before I go brain dead again. Just a reminder to all, please review. I know everyone says that, but it means a lot if people review. Now the disclaimer...

Marko: Fa212354 does Not own Twilight or any of its characters. Now here is the story.

Chapter 2

The rest of the of the morning went by fast, so fast in fact, that I don't even remember it. It was finally time for lunch, and I was walking down the concrete path that lead us to the cafeteria. I was expecting to sit with Bella, but then I remembered that her group of friends were going to sit with her. Bella's friends didn't really like me, in fact they thought I was a geek, with a Gothic touch. Whenever Bella introduced me to anyone, they just looked at me.

I decided that I would take a chance, and sit with her friends. I was the first one at her table, because I didn't bother going to get lunch. Less than five seconds after I sat down, everyone came crowding over. I was guessing this was a very popular table. I sat on the very edge of the table next to Bella. I looked around the cafeteria and saw a table that stood out. They were at the far corner of the cafeteria, far from anyone. There was five people at the table, none were eating, but each had a tray full of food. They weren't looking around, but weren't looking at each other. It looked like they were related, but yet, they didn't.

There were three boys, one big, mostly muscle, with dark hair that curled. The other one was taller, but still muscular, with honey blond hair. The last of the three was shorter, but taller than everyone else in the room. He didn't have much muscle, and was more boyish. He also had a bronze-like colored hair. The first two looked too old to be in high school, while the last one looked like he was a senior.

Then there was the girls. The tallest one was beautiful, and had golden blond hair. She looked like a model, like one of those girls that every girl wanted to be, and the girl that every guy wanted to date. The second one was shorter, and had pixie-like hair. She was thin, and looked like the one with the most energy. All five of them were pale, paler than Bella and I. They all had dark eyes, and dark circles under their eyes. It looked like they haven't slept in forever.

But they were all so beautiful, not the beautiful that you see around schools, but beautiful that isn't human beautiful. All of a sudden the pixie-like girl rose with her tray and walked, with a graceful movement, to the trashcan. I turned to see Bella looking at them too. She looked at me and raised her shoulders as if to shrug. She then turned to one of her friends and asked who they were. As soon as Bella said that, the boyish one of the boys looked at her friend, then at Bella. I smiled, as Bella looked down immediately. Her friend giggled at Bella and then answered her question. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left is Alice Cullen;they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

Bella was quiet before she said something. "They are...very nice looking." She said, though it was strained.

"Yes!" Her friend agreed with another annoying giggle. "They're all _together _though-Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held shock.

"Which ones are Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins-the blondes-and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice-for them to take in all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so." Her friend replied. I could tell there was a hint of dislike in her voice. I quit paying attention to their conversation, and studied them. As I noticed the cafeteria was clearing out, they all got up and dumped their trays. I noticed that I was going to be late, and got up to leave.

I left Bella talking to her friend, and headed to my class. When I did find it, I handed the teacher the slip, and sat in the back. I didn't notice there was someone standing over me until that person cleared their throat. I looked up to see on of the kids from lunch, the blond one. Jasper was it? "You're in my seat" He stated, straight to the point. I looked next to me and saw an empty seat.

"Why can't you just sit next to me." I said and turned back to drawing in my notebook. He sighed and sat in the vacant chair next to me. I probably should apologize, but I wasn't that type of person. The bell rang and the teacher tried to gather everyones' attention, but failed. Once she gave up she sat down and read a book. "Is she just going to sit there?" I asked the kid next to me. Yeah, I didn't like school, but I really hoped that if any of us were to have any luck passing the finals, she would at least give us work to do.

"Uh...pretty much." He replied in a relaxed tone. I could tell he was secretly amused that I was worried about learning. "You're Samantha Swan right?"

I winced and gave him a slight nod. I _hated _it when people called me Samantha. "I prefer Sam." I stated, giving him the hint that I didn't want to continue the conversation.

"I'm Jasper Hale." Obviously, he didn't get the hint. "What are you drawing?" I looked down at my notebook and saw that I had drawn a girl in a black cloak with a blindfold on her eyes. She was in a room with mirrors all around her, but the mirrors were covered with blood. In her hand, was a dagger. I frowned. I hadn't known that my mind was that disturbed.

"I don't know exactly..." I replied, unsure of myself. I looked at Jasper for a response, but he was focusing on what I had drawn.

"I like it. It shows, I don't know, what goes on in your mind, I guess."

"I must have a crazy mind then." I mumbled to myself.

"You don't have a _crazy_ mind, just a _different _one." I was surprised he heard me, but I didn't show it.

"Whatever." I mumbled again, and turned back to my drawing. It seemed like he was trying to connect with me, but I kept blocking him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Fa212354: sorry for taking soooooo long, but I really busy this week. I'm also reading my friend's story that she is writing. It's really funny, too bad she doesn't have an account on here. (hint hint)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or its characters, if I did, then I probably wouldn't be here right now. But I DO own Sam, my wonderful Sam. She isn't really that great, but she'll do...for now.

Chapter 3

The last period of the day ended, and I ran to the truck, (I don't call it mine, because I don't really like it. Maybe if I get a job soon I could get a cooler car.), standing there waiting for Bella. It was a few minutes, but when she finally came, I gave a groan, which told to get her skinny but moving. "Sam, you know those kids that we saw at lunch? The Cullens?" Bella asked with real curiosity as we climbed into the truck.

"Yeah, I have a class with one of them. I think his name was Jasper. Why? Don't tell you're about to be 'detective'." I said with sarcasm. Bella laughed before answering.

"Well, I have one of them in my Biology class, the boyish one, and he was really distant. He seemed like he was about to kill someone." (A/N: If she only knew...) Bella said as she drove the sixty-year old truck home.

"Well not everyone is going to like the 'part albino' sisters. And no, Jasper wasn't like that. In fact, I thought he was a total ass. He disrupted my peace and quiet, well as quiet as a classroom gets." Bella looked at me skeptically. "Ok, he wasn't a _total_ ass, but he kept annoying me, so he should count as an ass. Other than that, he was nice. Definitely not about to bite someone's head off. I would think of him as teddy bear, he seemed to nice to be like that." I rambled on until Bella gave a sigh, why? I have no clue, but then I shut up, trying to calm her down. She seemed worried about something, acting like I was a pain, Which I probably was.

"Sam, you should really try to make friends, and calling people an ass won't help." Bella said in a motherly tone, and parked the truck in the driveway.

"But if they are an ass.." I mumbled in a frustrated tone. I hated the subject of my social life. Who cares if I don't have friends, it's not like I need them. Right?

"Well keep it to your self if they are an ass. "

"Whatever" I mumbled in response and got out of the truck. I heard Bella sigh, and get out too. I opened the door, and threw my bag on the floor. Bella dropped her stuff by the stairs and checked the pantry for food. But with no such luck of finding food, she ordered a pizza. I sat at the table doing my homework, which wasn't very hard because I did last year too.

An hour or so later, Charlie came home, and there was a knock on the door. I was the only one in the kitchen, while Charlie was watching a game and Bella was reading a book. I sighed loudly, not sure if Charlie heard it though, and went to open the door. When I opened the door, a kid in a dorky uniform and a hat that said 'Joe's Pizzeria' on it, smiled and handed me the pizza. I thanked him and called Bella down to grab it. Which took awhile. While waiting for Bella to come down, I asked the guy a few questions. "So...why do they make you wear that stupid uniform?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

He blushed a bright pink at this. "Um, only the delivery boy has to wear it, and it just so happens that I'm the delivery boy." He answered as he wore a crooked smile on his face. I laughed at his sarcasm, and looked him over. He was tall, taller than me at least, and was skinny, really skinny. He looked like those goth kids that you see in the movies about high school. He had a few freckles around his nose, and his hair was black. There was a bunch of hair covering his left eye, and by what I could see with the hat on, he had white streaks in his hair. Yep, he was defiantly goth.

"I like your hair, I always wanted to get red streaks in my hair, but my Mom didn't want me scaring everyone away when we went somewhere." I said, actually meaning what I said.

He laughed at my joke and stood there for a minute before replying. "Thanks, it took me awhile to get my Dad to allow, but I finally got him to give in. My name's Johnny by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"I'm Sam. It's cold out here, why don't you come in until my sister gets the money and all that." He nodded and walked into the house. I followed him in, and set the pizza on the counter. We started talking for a bit until Bella came down, finally. She saw us talking and smiled.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked with politeness. I scowled, and shook my head.

"Bella, this is Johnny. Johnny this is my sister, Bella." I growled out her name as she came closer to inspect him.

"I've got to admit, when I said you needed some friends, I didn't expect you to get a boyfriend while doing so." Bella said cautiously. I blushed and kicked her in the knee.

"We're not together, we just met god dammit." I said to her in a calm voice. Well, almost calm voice.

Johnny laughed at my 'almost' calm self, and looked over at Charlie. "Does your Dad know I'm in your house?" He asked and turned to me again.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Well...I should go. Thanks for letting me in to your house. Here's my number and e-mail, so we can talk and all. It was nice meeting you Bella." He said in a calm voice as he wrote down his number and e-mail.

"I should probably give you mine too. See you around." I said as I wrote my information and handed it to him at the door. He smiled and walked to his car. I closed the door and turned to Bella. Who was grinning from ear to ear. Literally. I told Charlie dinner was ready, and went to take a shower and get dressed. I opened my computer, and checked my e-mail. When that was done, I remembered the drawing I drew, and got it out. I redrew it onto my computer, and printed two out. I placed one in my bag, and put the other on the wall.

The next morning I woke up feeling fresh, and ready for a new day. I got dressed and woke Bella, who stayed up late, and was still sleepy. Once we were ready we walked out to the truck.

The day went by fast, and I noticed that I was actually happy. Why? I have no clue, but I think it had to with Johnny. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything, it's just that I think I have my first friend. Which felt good, to tell the truth. I know I always say I don't need friends, but now that I actually have one, I...I like it.

At lunch I was hoping to sit by myself at a far away table. But that didn't work out, because someone's shadow was hovering on the table as I read a book. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me, and I sighed. "May I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to me.

I shrugged and said, "It's a free country isn't it?" He nodded and sat down to me. We sat there, not saying anything, for awhile. When I got tired of the silence, I dug in my bag, and got the picture I printed last night, and set it on the table. Once I closed my bag back up, I picked the picture up and threw it at him, while saying "Here, you said you liked it, so I made you a copy."

He looked at it, nodding and smiling, for a few minutes before he spoke. "Thanks. I always wanted to draw like that, but I can't seem to get." He replied, looking at me and smiling.

I blushed and looked at the table. "I could like teach you, if you want I mean." I said quietly. He nodded, and started talking about what he thought was art. I stayed quiet, sometimes speaking up to debate about something. I soon realized the cafeteria was empty, and got up, with him following. As we walked to class, I told what types of art I liked the best. He stayed quiet, like I did, and only talked to debate about something.

We did this through class too. Often getting into trouble for talking too much. When the bell rang at the end of the period, he walked me to my class and said goodbye. I smiled as he left, and turned to go find my seat. As I waited for the teacher to start class, I thought about Jasper. Sure he was an ass, and he had a different view in art, but I really couldn't wait to see him again. And thus, began our friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Fa212354: I might be updating more next weekend, because I am super busy this weekend. But luckily, I got this chapter up before school started again. I noticed that I forgot to make Marko say the disclaimer last chapter, so here she is...

Marko: Whatever. Disclaimer: Fa212354 doesn't own Twilight. -evil grin- She doesn't own it because, she is hopeless, and severely stupid. Thank you for your time.

Fa212354: Alright, two can play at that game.-tackles Marko-

Marko: -shouting while running away- Now for the story!

Chapter 4

Bella parked in front of the store, and turned the ignition off. I groaned and jerked the car door open. Why? No clue, maybe I've got MPD. Before I left school I was cheerful, but that happiness soon wore off when I got in the truck.

I followed Bella into the store and snatched the list from her, and went to get a cart. When I came back she frowned at my behavior and took the list from me. Okay, maybe I was being a little too harsh. I mean, she didn't do anything to me to deserve that. I followed throughout the store, until I got bored and took half the list with me.

I was walking down the cereal aisle, looking for some Cocoa Puffs©, when I saw Jasper walking towards me. He was smiling, but not to me. His smile was aimed towards the girl hanging on to his arm. I scowled. Whoa, was that jealousy? I must be on crack or something, because the last time I checked, I thought he was an ass. In a good way.

The girl hanging on to his arm, was part of that group that Bella was worried about, the ones from lunch. She had short hair, pixie-like to be exact, and a thin frame. She wore some designer jeans, with a pink tank-top. I _hated_ pink.

I put my head down and walked by, hoping he wouldn't see me. Which didn't work successfully, because as soon as I walked past him he said my name.

"Sam!" He said, obviously surprised to see me here. Like normal people don't shop for food. And I thought I was slow...

"That's my name don't wear it out." I said trying to avoid this conversation as much as possible.

"What's wrong, you seem upset. Did something happen?" He asked in a sincere. Yeah, something happened, talking to you. Maybe I was letting my jealousy get the best of me. I certainly wasn't jealous that he had a girlfriend, (if that is his girlfriend)hell no, I was more jealous of the fact I wasn't the only he payed attention to.

I sighed, and giving him the benefit of the doubt, smiled. "No, just a little tired that's all. "

"Oh. Well I would like you to meet my...um...girlfriend, Alice." He stuttered as he introduced his 'girlfriend'. Alice stuck a hand, but not before glaring at Jasper for stuttering the girlfriend part. I smiled this could get interesting.

"Hi, I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you. Jasper never told me he had a girlfriend." I said with a large grin on my face. I love messing with Jasper.

Alice punched him in the stomach, hard by the looks of it, and walked away. I looked at Jasper, he was leaning over, and grumbling something about ADD. I sighed, helped him stand up properly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I said as he groaned some more. "She must of hit you pretty hard for it to hurt that bad." I said, smiling on the inside. To see a boy get beat up by a girl, girlfriend to be more specific, is priceless. But to see the boy on the verge of tears is classic. Seeing men cry always cheered me up. I tried to keep myself from laughing, although I failed, because I was using the wall as support as I laughed my head off. I wiped a tear away that escaped, and looked up at him. He was sending me death glares. If looks could kill, I would be in my grave by now. I shut up immediately, and stood there quietly, waiting for him to cool down.

He stood there clenching and unclenching his fists as I waited for him to say something. I assumed he was waiting for an apology, so I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry, for laughing at you when you where in dire need of help." I mumbled, before laughing at how corny it sounded. He caught on too, and started laughing with me. We stood there laughing, until Bella cane around the corner looking for me. I frowned as she came with a cart full of snacks, not one thing to make dinner with.

She walked up to us and looked from Jasper to me and back. She then got this cheesy grin on her face as I sighed. I knew where this was leading. "Wow Sam, two boyfriends in two nights. You're on a roll." She as she stuck her hand out for Jasper to shake. "Hi, I'm Bella. Sam's sister." She said as a very confused Jasper shook her hand. Man! Is he slow or what?

"Uh...I'm Jasper." He said with uncertainty.

"So very nice to meet you. So when did you and Sam start going out, because she didn't mention a relationship to me. I mean she mentioned you, and said you were a total ass, but...oh" When she realized she wasn't supposed to say any of that, Jasper was looking at me in confusion, and I was about ready to bite her head off.

"We are NOT dating, and he is NOT a total ass. Only partially." I mumbled the last so no one could hear.

"You thought I was an ass?" He said as his voice started to shake. It sounded like he was going to cry, but he didn't because he's a guy.

"I did at first, because you kept bothering me. But back then, I didn't want friends, and the only reason I called you an ass, was because I was depressed. Calling you an ass seemed to cheer me up about not having friends. I'm sorry." I mumbled, as Bella looked at me with wide eyes, and Jasper looked at me with sincere eyes.

"OMG! Sam, that's it! That's the first step to changing who you are. By admitting your feelings, you changed a little part of you. No more hiding in the bathroom all night with a knife, and getting blood all over the sink. If you keep this up we won't have to send you to rehab." She said as she hugged me. I was shocked to tell you the truth, and you could tell Jasper was too.

"Bella, how did you know I cut myself? I asked slowly, acting like she was a mentally challenged little girl.

"You're so funny Sam. I could tell by you wrists. They're always covered in bandages, and one night while you where sleeping, I took the bandages off. It was quite obvious to tell you the truth. Even Mom knows. She was going to send you to a mental hospital, but I told her you would get over soon. That it was just a phase. You have stopped right?"

I gulped. Bella wanted to know if I had stopped cutting myself. The answer was no, I hadn't. But I didn't want to tell her that. If I did, then maybe she _would_ send me away. But I liked it so much here, Maybe she could help me get better, so I can stay here. "No, I-I haven't stopped." Bella sighed, and I felt Jasper grab my wrist and turn it so he could see the marks. His finger traced over the marks, making them burn a little. I felt tears come to my eyes as he studied my arm. He lifted his sleeve to reveal his wrist, which looked like marble. He put his wrist in front of me to show that he had cut-marks up and down his arm. Now the tears really started to come as I saw the marks on his wrist. He sighed and brought me into an embrace, as I cried. I figured his girlfriend would find out about this sooner or later, so I broke apart from him. He looked at me, confused that I broke apart. I smiled a tired smile and sighed. "Your girl-I mean Alice would get angry if she saw us like that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Alice. She's probably pissed right now." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " I better go. See you tomorrow. Nice to meet you Bella." He said as he ruffled my hair and waved to Bella. I smiled and nodded, allowing him to leave. I sighed and helped Bella get the 'actual' food that was on the list. With a few exceptions.

We loaded the grocerys into the truck, and drove home in silence. When Bella parked the car in the driveway, and turned to me. Luckily Charlie wasn't home, so we had time to put the food away and cook dinner. "Sam, I promise not to tell Charlie about what happened at the store. But you have to do me a favor, you have to promise me you'll try to stop. To try and get some help if you can't do it alone. Even if the help isn't professional, if you let Jasper, or Johnny, help, then maybe you can get over this. Just please, please, try to stop." Bella said with a concern that even my Mother hadn't used it when I was young.

"I promise." I said quietly. Bella gave me a hug, and opened the door to get the food. We carried the food in, and I put them away as Bella started dinner. When I finished that and my homework, I went upstairs to call Johnny.

I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Johnny said in a boring tone.

"Hey Johnny! It's Sam."

"Oh Hey! Whats up?"

"Besides the sky? Nothing really. Whats up with you?"

"Ha, same here."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question, do you have time?"

"I obviously wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't."

"Yeah, you're right. So...um-"

"Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, like, confused."

"Haceyouevercutyourself?"

"Wait...what?"

"Have you ever cut yourself?"

"Why would I-no I haven't, what does this have to do with anything?"

"You see, I cut myself, so Bella wants me to get help. She said it doesn't have to be professional help, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"My Dad's a counselor, and I have counseling genes in me, so maybe I could help. "

"Great! Could you come over tomorrow?"

"Sure! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah..."

"Uh...bye."

"Yeah..bye." And Johnny hung up. I smiled at myself, and went downstairs to, for once, eat dinner.

Bella and Charlie looked at me as I sat down at the table with my food. "What? A girl can't have food?" I said with a evil grin on my face.

"You're right. A girl should have her food, but you shouldn't need it. You're like a camel." Charlie said while laughing.

"Hmph. At least I'm eating." I said while pouting.

"Exactly. Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" Bella asked while looking at me like I had grown three heads in the past minute.

"I'm fine guys, seriously I didn't hit my head or anything like that. But guess what? I talked to Johnny, and he said he would help me with my 'problem'."

"Who's Johnny? And what problem?" Charlie asked in obvious confusion.

"Johnny was the pizza boy from yesterday, and Sam became his friend. And the problem is...u-um...her disorganization. She has a problem with keeping her room clean." Bella said in order to end the subject.

"Oh, okay then." Charlie said, still uncertain about whether to believe her or not.

I ate my dinner in a hurry after that, and got dressed for bed. I sat in my bed for hours, before going downstairs. I looked around to make sure no one was out there, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and ran up to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I looked at the knife and back at the mirror. I sighed, I probably shouldn't be doing this. I promised Bella I would try to stop. But it's so hard, and Bella only said I had to _try_. So with my mind set, I set the knife on my wrist, and started cutting myself, every once in awhile I would wince in pain. After five minutes of that, I got some bandages, and wrapped it around my wrist. I then went back to my bed and laid there until I couldn't go to sleep. I got up to pace in my room, and decided to go for a walk. I got dressed and walked out the front door.

I walked toward the forest that was by Charlie's house. I kept walking until I found a stump that was off the trail, but was close enough to it. I walked over to it and sat down, not noticing it was wet. I leaned against the tree that had fallen over it, but stayed up to make a roof-like structure. It wasn't even five minutes before I heard someone walking towards me. I stood up and looked around, not seeing anyone. I turned my back to look in the other direction, then turned back around. When I turned around, someone was standing close enough to breath on me. I turned rigid, and the stranger put their arms around me. Not knowing why, I relaxed and laid my head on the stranger's shoulder. Something about the stranger made me feel like I knew him, or her. Though I can't really believe a girl would hug me like this. I broke apart from the embrace, and sighed. It was so cold, I guess I never noticed before. "Who are you, and why did you just hug me?" I tried to sound angry about it, but it just came out in a whisper.

"Someone you know." He said. I thought I recognized the voice, and then it dawned on me.

"JASPER!" I said I jumped back into a tree and slid down to the ground. Holy crap! I just got hugged by Jasper, and _enjoyed_ it. Sure it wasn't that big of a deal, except for the fact that he had a girlfriend, and he was an ass. A-Okay!!! NOT!

I heard him give a small chuckle, and moved closer to me. He held out a hand to help me up, but I shied away, wincing while doing so. He sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked, and I stared at him like he grew six heads. "What?!" He said

"You come up and hug me, and you say WHAT! What the HELL is wrong with you? And you have a GIRLFRIEND! Do you just go up to anyone and hug th-" I was shut up as he covered my mouth, and whispered something about temper issues. I sighed and moved his hand away. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot waiting for an answer.

"Look, I'm sorry I scared you. And about Alice, don't worry about her. She's overprotective." Jasper said while helping me up from the ground.

"Jasper, do you love her?" I said thinking about what I just said. I also noticed that he didn't let go of my hand. Great, what have I gotten myself into.

Jasper looked at the sky for a moment before turning back to me. "What do you mean by love."

"Like, when the whole world stops when you're around her, and she's all you can think about. When you'd go to hell and back for her, and she's your sun. And you would change the world to make her stop crying. Stuff like that." I mumbled.

"Do you know what love feels like?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"And you're avoiding mine."

I pouted and gave up on getting the answer to my question. "No, and I don't plan to."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't love her. Well by the way you describe it, I don't love her."

"Then why date her?"

"To feel wanted, needed. And she does that, she cares about me. But I can't bring myself to care about her more than a sister." he sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Why don't you tell her that? She would probably like that better then wondering why you ignore her half the time. I know if I was you girlfriend," I was interrupted by his laughing.

"You, my girlfriend? That's a funny thought."

"What? I can't be your girlfriend?"

"Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?" He gave a smirk at this.

"No! I-I was just saying that I could be your girlfriend if I wanted to."

"So you want to, but you won't admit it."

"You wish! Why would I be your girlfriend? I didn't mean it when I sai-" I was interrupted when he kissed me. At first, I just stood there, but then I started kissing him back, not actually knowing what was happening. We kissed until we were out of breath, and we had to break apart. I took in a deep breath of air, and looked up at him. "I probably should go now." I said with disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry about that kiss, I-I didn't mean make you upset or anything." He said with tone of a child being scolded.

"To tell you the truth, I don't regret one minute of it." I said and then kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, or more like later today." I said as I checked my watch. 2:00 am. I walked towards the house reluctantly.

I got inside the house and turned to lock the door, but decided against it, since no one would want anything from our house anyway. I walked up to my room, changed, and crawled into bed. This time I fell asleep quickly, due to the events that just happened.


End file.
